


Operation Fab

by theheraldofthemorn



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan and Tyler brotp, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheraldofthemorn/pseuds/theheraldofthemorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: best friends youtubers Dan and Phil wake up married after a drunken party night. Phil being the rational one offers a divorce while Dan (who is in love with p) is like "nah m8, he is already my husband, now I just need to make him fall in love with me" and discreetly sabotages the divorcing process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely Kirsten - I hope this makes you smile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+Kirsten+-+I+hope+this+makes+you+smile).



Dan wakes up begrudgingly slowly and bitterly thinks about all the different ways he could kill those birds outside. Okay so it’s safe to say he’s not a morning person, he’s not quite sure that you can trust people who are morning people. Surely they're doing sleep wrong. 

His head is pounding and his mouth feels as if he’s been playing the chubby bunny challenge with cotton wool balls. He rubs his eyes and immediately regrets his entire life as he swings his feet over the bed and falls flat on his face. Oh god how much did he drink last night, he stops that train of thought when he realises he can only just remember getting off the plane. Oh sure come to my bachelor party Tyler said. It’ll be fun Tyler said. Oh and by the way it’s in Vegas Tyler said. And Dan had took one look at Phil’s excited face and thought why the hell not. He hate’s old him.

Dan manages to pull him self together enough to drag himself to the bathroom, swaying slightly as he walks. On one hand the complete void in his memories of last means that ‘operation forget about Phil’ had actually worked, on the other hand he’s pretty sure he’s dying. Operation FAB as Tyler and him had affectionately dubbed it, was Tyler’s idea and like most of Tyler’s ideas, it involved alcohol, god there was so much alcohol. If he was honest, it wasn’t a particularly great plan but hey it’s more then he had come up with over the past five years. So to get his pining ass over Phil he had planned to get so incredibly drunk that he couldn't even remember his own name, never mind Phil's. Tyler was going to set him up with one of his very hot friends and this whole puppy dog eyed thing he had for Phil would be no more. An alcohol induced cure if you like.

He flicks the bathroom light on, flinching a little at the brightness and catches his reflection in the mirror. He looks wrecked, his hair is sticking up in angles he did not know was possible and at some point in the night he had acquired some sharpie whiskers. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and white boxers which he distinctly remembers not going out in last night. He needs to call Tyler, this is all his fault. He brushes his teeth quickly, feeling a little more human as he does.

He has no idea where his jeans are, which will probably have both his phone and wallet in. Oh god did he give someone a lap dance last night, he vaguely remembers wiggling out of his jeans and doing some impression of sexy dancing. He clearly shouldn’t be allowed out the house. After tugging at his hair, he gives up and decides to just go back to bed.

Now that he’s more awake, he looks around the unfamiliar hotel room, half in the hope it’ll leave some clue as to what happened last night. Theres a bottle of champagne discarded on the floor and a heap of confetti that Dan definitely can not explain. He turns a little, eyes straying to the bed he so desperately wants to crawl back into. Okay that is a very suspiciously human shaped lump in his bed. Somebody is in his bed, did he go home with someone last night? He reminds himself of the pleasant ache he felt in his muscles when he woke up and suddenly he’s not sure that it was from dancing. He steps a little closer, trying to asses if this is a creep out before they wake kind of morning.

The person turns, mumbling a little but still settled in sleep and Dan’s heart stops. Phil is curled in a mess of blankets, sunlight streaming through the window and he is so beautiful. Dan is so screwed because operation FAB has not worked, if anything he thinks that he’s a little bit more in love with the idiot. This is totally platonic he reminds himself, it’s not the first time Phil and him have passed out together. Late night editing videos or watching one too many anime episodes mean that more often then not they end up sprawled in the same bed. Those are always Dan’s favourite nights. Phil stirs, groggily sitting up and smiling over at Dan, armed with matching sharpie whiskers.

‘I don’t think anyone has ever felt as bad as I do right now’ Phil groans, then suddenly takes in what Dan looks like and giggles ‘okay you’ he points ‘look ridiculous’

Time stops for a moment as they both look at Phil’s out stretched hand.

‘Shit Phil did you get married?’ he jokes, his hand flying to his mouth in feigned shock.  
Phil’s eyes widen and Dan brings his hand in front of him to find a gold band heavily sitting on his finger. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan thinks this has probably been the tipping point for Phil, he’s clearly gone mad. It all must of been too much for him, because Phil is laughing. His head is tipped back and he’s pretty sure there are actual tears running down his cheeks.

‘I’m sorry’ Phil stops again to laugh ‘but you were the bride’ 

Dan looks down at his white clothes and then back up to Phil, who’s wearing boxers and a suit jacket, with no shirt underneath. He forces him self not to get too distracted and looks back up to Phil's face. He’s pressing his lips together tightly as if that will stop the laughter from spilling over and Dan can’t help but join in. There’s aloud shrill that shocks both of them out of their crazed laughter and Phil starts petting around trying to find where the noise is coming from. Eventually pulling his phone out of his suit pocket.

‘Why is your mum ringing me?’ Phil asks and then frowns a little looking down at his phone. 

Dan comes to sit besides him, not too close, too unsure of where he stands at the moment. He looks over at the phone and see’s a screen full of little blue twitter notifications. Phil clicks on one and is redirected to his own tweet. It’s a photo of the two of them, Dan is looking at Phil with a sense of adoration that he’s not certain he can turn into a joke if Phil were to ask. While Phil is grinning at the camera, his ring finger clearly in view. The caption reads, ‘can’t believe I just married this loser’ and yep Dan’s mum is going to kill him.

‘It’s okay’ Phil soothes, he always has a knack for knowing when Dan is freaking out ‘we can just get a divorce, it’ll be like it never happened’

Dan’s pretty sure he hears his heart actually break. Seriously what horrible, dreadful things did he do in his past life to deserve this? He just married the love of his life and said love of his life want’s to divorce him after one night. It was almost laughable. Almost.

‘I’m’- just going to - erm’ Dan stutters.

He backs slowly to the door, before turning around and straight up fleeing from the room and no he’s not particularly proud of himself. He bolts down the corridor and knocks on six, maybe seven doors, he starts to loose count. Gaining some very strange looks and has just got checked out by a 80 year old. Until finally Tyler answers the door, looking a little too cheerful to be as hungover as Dan feels.

‘Well good morning Sunshine, how is your morning going?’ Tyler shouts, at least Dan thinks he does, maybe it’s just his head.

‘Well lets see, I just did the walk of shame in a hotel hallway in Vegas, in my boxers, with Sharpie whiskers on my face and I just ran from my best friend because he want’s a divorce because I am apparently married now and I actually think I need to throw up’ Dan says pushing past Tyler and giving up on the effort to stay standing. He slumps on the floor, face first.

‘Leave me to die’ he mumbles, or at least tries to. 

He hears a lot of banging and loud noises. He thinks about just going home and booking the next ticket out of here. Then there’s the smell of coffee and his brain fails to function as he gets up and drifts to the kitchen. Silently taking the coffee cup that Tyler is holding out to him.  
‘I thought the wedding was just lovely, very tasteful, the Elvis minister really added to it’ Tyler says

‘Wait you knew about this?’ Dan asks in shock 

‘Oh honey’ Tyler shakes his head in response, digging out his phone and showing a vine of Phil and Dan loudly singing we’re going to the chapel, while Tyler dances along. ‘ I practically gave you away’

Dan can’t help it, he slams the coffee cup down on the side and strides back into the bedroom. He crawls under the covers and tries very hard to believe that if he just hid under there, he could hide from this whole mess too.

‘You're going about this completely the wrong way’ Tyler says, following him into the room.

Dan peeks his eyes up from the duvet, trying to convey that if he had heat vision, Tyler would be on fire right now. 

‘See this as an opportunity, sure you skipped a few steps but you're married, make that sucker fall for you’ Tyler says winking at Dan

Dan emerges a little from the covers, maybe this was salvageable. Phil was already his husband, now he just needed to make Phil love him. How hard could it be? Dan shoots Tyler a grin and all but jumps out of bed and makes his way over to the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Tyler shouts after him

‘I’m going to woo my Husband’ Dan calls over his shoulder.

‘Gaga give me strength, it’s like I have to do everything’ Tyler says walking over to Dan and manhandling him until he was in the bathroom. ‘Take a shower, do your hair and I’m going to find you your tightest pair of jeans’

Operation make Phil love him was in full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short lil chapter. It's going to be lots of little ones, rather then a few large chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

After a very long shower and an endless amount of time trying to get those damn cat whiskers off, Dan had to admit he looked pretty good. Although every thing he’s wearing seems two sizes too small, which he supposes is Tyler’s fault. 

That brings him to why he’s wearing clothing so tight it could be classed as a second skin. They were here for a week in total and Tyler had planned to celebrate his last week of freedom in style. Every day had a different activity, the common denominator being alcohol of course. Today they were hitting Vegas in ridiculous costumes because if there’s one thing Tyler loves more then a party, it’s a party that involves ridiculous costumes. Nobody had any idea what everyone else was going to be and if Dan was honest he was dying to see what Phil was going to wear. Dan himself had on some black skinny jeans and his Wildcat jersey and no he had no shame dressing as Troy Bolton, High School Musical would never not be cool okay. Although if anyone were to ask he’s wearing it ironically. 

Except now he’s pacing up and down the bathroom trying to summon some form of confidence to actually leave for the party. Is he really scared of seeing his best friend? There’s a loud bang and it takes Dan a second to realise its a knock on the door.

‘Jesus, Tyler just give me a minute’ he shouts.

‘Actually, its just me, you done freaking out yet?’ Phil calls through the door.

Actually no. Dan feels like he’s not freaked out enough, thank you very much. In fact he’s just going to stay here. He’s going to live in a Vegas bathroom. There’s wifi, he’d never have to leave.

‘Dan come on, you're being ridiculous’ Phil tries again.

What’s ridiculous about living in a Vegas bathroom?

‘Dan please’.

God freaking damn it, why can’t Dan be immune to his stupid gorgeous voice.

He swings the door open and crashes straight into Phil. In Dan’s defence who stands that close to a door you're convincing someone to come out of? Phil looses his balance almost immediately and Dan lands on top of him.

‘Hey there’ Phil says grinning up at him.

Dan’s using his arms to stop himself from completely crushing Phil. He’s still got the cat whiskers on and his hair is stuck up in several places like he’s been running his hands through it but he’s still the cutest thing Dan ever laid eyes on. He stays there, trying to catch his breath. They’re pressed together, their faces inches apart and if he were to lean down the slightest fraction, it would be the easiest thing in the world to kiss him. 

He doesn’t of course, he just rolls his eyes and pushes him self to the side laying next to Phil, their arms brushing.

‘Sorry I ran out on you’ Dan says.

‘It’s cool, I’m sorry I laughed about you being the bride’ Phil jokes.

Dan chuckles, lightly elbowing the other boy in the ribs. They stay there in silence of a while, Dan suspects neither one of them wants to say the wrong thing.

‘Husband’ Phil says his voice a bit too gentle to get the joke across ‘would you accompany me to Tyler’s fancy dress party?’. 

‘Well Husband, I can’t very well let you go alone now can I? What if some one were to steal you?’ he says and then turns so he’s whispering directly into Phil’s ear and drops his voice lower ‘I warn you I’m the jealous type’.

It’s probably Dan’s wishful thinking, when he thinks he sees Phil shiver.

‘Right well I’ll just, I’ll go erm’ then Phil shakes his head as if to collect his thoughts ‘I’m going to get changed I guess I’ll meet you down there’.

Phil jumps up and makes his way to the door.

‘Hey Phil?’

Phil pauses at the door turning slightly.

‘You think we can just have this week?’ Dan asks.

‘Huh?’ Phil eloquently replies.

‘No divorce talk, no weirdness, can we just be us for this week? Just Dan and Phil? I promise as soon as we are back in England we’ll sort this okay?’ Dan begs.

‘Wanna keep me a bit longer? Phil replies, winking .

‘Something like that’ Dan mumbles.

Phil looks at him as if he’s trying figure something out but nods a couple of times and finally makes his way to get ready.

He’s got one week to make Phil fall in love with him. He can do this. This is the last time to get it right. This is the last chance to make it or not… andddd he’s gone into High School Musical Lyrics. Dammit Howell this is serious, get a grip of your self. 

‘Well that couldn’t of gone any better if I planned it my self and believe me that is a compliment’ Tyler says walking into the room.

‘Were you there the whole time?’ Dan groans, getting up off the floor.

‘It’s not my fault you didn’t see me’ Tyler says, looking anything but innocent. ‘I mean I guess you could say, you didn’t have your head in the game.’

He’s going to regret this costume forever isn't he. Tyler though has the coolest costume, he’s dressed as the old man from Up complete with multi coloured balloons attached to his bag and he’s pretty sure Tyler’s won best costume. Dan just continues to glare at him.

‘Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your ass?’ Tyler asks wiggling Dan’s phone in his hands ‘While you got all heart eyes at you’re bae, I had the job of speaking to your mum. Lovely woman by the way’.

Dans eyes widen, he honestly hoped Tyler would never say that sentence.

‘Oh relax, I told her it was a prank. She brought it for now, no need to thank me.’ 

Dan does relax then, he still grabs his phone off Tyler just to be safe. There’s a text from Phil who’s name has been replaced with the word ‘Hubby’, curtsey he supposes of drunk Dan. It just says ‘Hey wildcat, what time is it? Party time, meet you there in five.’. What was Dan saying about regretting this costume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this chapter, it is just a mess of Pining Dan and high school musical puns. I guess this is just a little funny series though? I'm not taking this chapter too seriously, don't hate me. I'll make it up to you with a lot more Phil x Dan interaction, more costumes, introduction of more characters and more drunken shenanigans (after all it is Vegas!) in the next chapter. Thank you for the love so far on this fic x


	4. Chapter 4

Dan tries to make his way through the crowds, he’d lost Tyler but not before enduring another five high school musical puns and two random out bursts of the soundtrack until they were finally at the club and Tyler had disappeared to god knows where.

He’s working his height to his advantage, trying to spot the bachelor group he was supposed to be meeting here. With no such luck he decides that heading to the bar is probably the best idea. He’s looking for a spot to squeeze into to order his drink, that is so unbelievably needed, when he see’s Phil. 

He’s propped up against the bar, looking every bit uncomfortable to be in a club as Dan feels and that alone makes him smile. But it’s when Phil turns, finally realising that Dan’s here, that makes Dan’s heart stop and he rakes his eyes over him. Phil has two sleeves of tattoos, that in this light look incredibly realistic. His hair is sprayed green and ruffled in a way that Dan can only describe as sex hair. He’s got a eyebrow piercing and snake bites and what appears to be eyeliner on. Dan’s not overly sure that the clothes Phil's wearing are decent enough to be out in public. They leave nothing to the imagination, being both too tight and not tight enough and it’s so freaking hot that Dan feels like he’s suffocating. When he finally drags his eyes back up to Phil’s face, he’s raising an eyebrow and looking a little bit smug. Clearly Dan gets zero points for subtly. He can see a few people around him doing the same once overs that Dan just did and he suddenly feels very possessive. He takes the few short steps to meet phil at the bar and if he steps a little too close, well its loud in here, how else is he supposed to be heard.

‘What took you so long?’ Phil asks, as a way of greeting.

Dan just rolls his eyes and slides Phil’s beer out of his hands, drinking the last of it.

‘Oh no it’s fine Dan, you can totally have the last of my really over priced beer, it’s not like I wanted it or anything’ Phil complains.

‘Hey were married, what your’s is mine and all that’ Dan teases.

Phil laughs, taking back the beer and stepping a little further away to order another two. He notices Phil’s still wearing his wedding ring. Surely thats got to mean something? Normally he’d have had a whole internal debate about it by the time Phil had gotten the drinks and yes he’s slightly aware that’s probably not normal. But he’s distracted by the way Phil is leaning over the bar trying to get the servers attention. So distracted he doesn’t notice the girl on the other side of Phil until she speaks.

‘Hey, guess you're not having much luck getting served either’ the girl says, inching a little closer to Phil.

Dan’s not jealous, not even a little bit. But just for the record she’s not even that cute. Phil could do way better. And who even wears white and orange together anyway, she looks like a traffic cone.

‘Nah, it’s really busy tonight’ Phil replies and smiles at her.

‘Well if you manage to get served maybe you could buy me a drink? or i’d settle for a dance’ she flirts.

Fine, Dan’s jealous. The stupid flirty traffic cone. 

‘I don’t think my husband would be too thrilled with that’ Phil says, he's never been comfortable with flirting.

And the scores are in: Dan 1, Traffic cone 0. Ha. Dan watches the girls eyebrows shoot up, in silent glee.

‘Husband?’ she enquires.

And Dan just can’t help him self. He finally walks over to them. Wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. 

‘Hey, sorry I couldn’t get served either’ he fake apologises, then does a very obvious once over of the girl and adds ‘you been making friends honey?’

‘Actually I was just going’ the girl says, giving Dan a narrow of her eyes before she leaves. Dan just laughs.

‘Honey?’ Phil chokes, laughter spilling over the word. He turns to face him, forcing Dan to drop his arm.

‘Would you prefer sweetie pie, or what about snuggle bunny?’ Dan jokes.

Phil steps forwards, making them even closer. Dan assumes it’s just to be heard until Phil whispers 

‘Phil sounds just fine on your lips’

Dan’s brain short circuits because Phil is flirting. Phil is flirting with him. He leans his head down a little, almost unconsciously and for a second, he convinces him self into thinking that if he kissed Phil right now he wouldn’t be pushed away.

‘You guys, we’ve been looking everywhere for you’ he hears Zoe say.

Just like that he’s dragged back to reality and he takes a step away from Phil, turning to face Zoe with what he hopes is an innocent smile. Being one of Tyler’s best friends, Tyler named her a honorary ‘lad’ for the week so she could come to Vegas. She’s wearing all black, with little cat ears in her hair and whiskers drawn on her face.

‘Come on, Tyler’s got us into the VIP section’ she says excitably and gives a little ‘follow me’ hand gesture.

Dan’s just started to follow when Phil grabs his hand. He looks over to him in question but he just smiles and continues to walk with him. Dan pretends the butterflies in his stomach are non existent and rubs little soothing circles into Phil's hand with his thumb. For all Phil's bravado, neither of them have ever been comfortable in big groups. When they do get into the VIP section, he waves at a few people before sitting on the sofas, Phil doing the same. In fact he sits so close they could be on each others laps.

Thats when all the weird behaviour finally clicks into place for Dan. This weird game their playing. It’s like an intensified game of gay chicken. Oh god they're playing husband chicken. Phil’s got to know he’s going to loose and Dan’s not sure what Phil is gaining out of this. Or why they're doing this. This whole seeing who can act the most married until one of them gets uncomfortable and pulls away but he’s going to husband the hell out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, longish chapter coming tonight, possibly tomorrow. Thanks again for all the support for this little fic!


	5. Chapter 5

They’re still sat on the sofa ten minutes later when Caspar appears, Dan has his head bent low to see Phil’s phone who is scrolling through all the ridiculous photos of last night.

‘Now I know you two love birds only have eyes for each other but try and join the party’ Caspar yells over the music.

Causing Dan to jump separating him and Phil. Caspar just laughs and hands them both a shot. Okay, Dan knows he should of learnt his lesson when he woke up in Vegas married after one drunken night out but Phil looks over at him and raises his eyebrow slightly. Now Dan is schooled in the many facial expressions of Phil Lester and that is definitely a ‘I dare you’ look. So Dan tips his head back and downs the shot, pulling a grimace as the alcohol goes down. Phil looks at him shit face flushed and copies Dan, knocking back the shot. Caspar grins pleased, wondering off. But Dan doesn't feel as impressed. He doesn’t want to be numbed by alcohol he want’s a night full of Phil with this daring face and his stupid smile.

‘You wanna ditch? I figure we got five minutes before Tyler comes looking’ Dan asks, standing up and offering a hand out to Phil.

Phil takes it and Dan drags him up, breaking into an almost run, steering them both around the mass of bodies, until they break out of the club and are standing in the cool air. Dan’s resting his hands on his knees, bent over, half giggling and half trying to catch his breath.

‘What’s with the Prison escape?’ Phil gasps between breaths, laughing a little as well.

‘We don’t need another drunken night, it’s just not us’ Dan says shrugging, what he doesn’t say is that he’d rather just spend a night with Phil that he’s actually going to remember. Phil narrows his eyes, like he’s heard everything Dan’s thinking.

‘Okay so what is us?’ Phil asks and Dan tries not to think about what a loaded question that is.

‘Mini golf’ Dan blurts out in his effort to avoid the deeper side of the question. Dan doesn’t miss Phil rolling his eyes.

They’re only five minutes away from the mini golf course they’d seen earlier in the week but the walk feels like an eternity. Their hands keep brushing and Dan has to force him self not to give in and grab Phil’s hand. Dan can barely keep up a conversation because every time he looks at Phil he get’s these stupid butterflies, that he kinda wants to kill. So he just reverts back to his natural teasing.

‘I feel like it’s only fair of me to warn you that Mini golf is kinda my game, I mean it’s probably unfair just how much I’m going to crush you’ Dan says teasing Phil.

‘Oh you are so on Daniel’ Phil replies, his voice low. Dan’s butterflies start up again the fuckers.

They turn the last corner and Dan pays the small fee for the clubs and golf balls, shushing Phil when he tries to pay his own fee. The first game, has a little blue windmill that the ball has to go under, meaning you had to get the timing just right.

Dan is just about to take his shot when Phil starts quietly singing Katy Perry’s ‘thats what you get when waking up in vegas’ and Dan burst’s out laughing just as he brings his swing down, making the ball bounce off the windmill blade and end up back at Dan’s feet.

‘That’s playing dirty’ Dan accuses Phil. 

Phil just grins. ‘Hey I thought this was your game? Shouldn’t you be able to handle a bit of healthy competition’ he says, hitting the ball. Dan follows it with his eyes and see’s it slide under the windmill and straight into the hole.

They continue like that for the rest of the game. The next time Phil goes to play, Dan yells bad pick up lines.

‘Hey Phil, are you a magician because acbraca-daym’

Phil laughs, stops to concentrate and is just about to take his shot again…

‘Hey Phil are you wifi because I’m feeling a connection’

Phil laughs again sending his golf ball flying in the opposite direction he wanted it to.

‘I hate you’ Phil grumbles and Dan ignores the way that feels like he’s saying the opposite.

Phil returns the favour when Dan’s on the last hole. He’s taking a while to adjust his swing, looking to the ball and back to the hole several times. Phil’s already completed this one and is stood on the other end moaning about how long Dan is taking. Dan brings his club up, with one final look at the hole. Expect Phil catches his eye instead. He’s doing some kind of ridiculous dance around his golf club and Dan’s under no doubts that this is Phil distracting him expect it’s probably not in the way he was thinking. The funny wiggle Phil’s attempting stretch his jeans even tighter and with every wiggle Dan’s heart speeds up. The little twirl that Phil is doing he probably thinks is funny, makes his top ride up and Dan almost drools. He completely forgets about the golf club, bringing his arm down and shifting a little to stare at him. Not really caring when he hears the sound of the ball fly into the little pound next to him. Phil’s laughs at that his head tipped back and Dan tried to commit this image to memory. Phil in the last of the evening’s sun laughing so beautifully that it makes Dan’s heart hurt a little.

‘Don’t be such a sore loser’ Phil shouts over, misinterpreting Dan’s frozen state. ‘I’ll buy us ice cream if you promise not to tease me for that dance’

Phil walks over to put away his things, beckoning Dan to follow him with a soft smile and a wave of his hand.

Dan takes a moment to be a little disgusted in himself with just how much he’s in love with Phil and then walks over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Thinking if he only ever got to have Phil in this way, he would take whatever he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this chapter would be up so so long ago but I have been so busy with college and work I've barely had time to write a thing. So this is a quick little chapter just so anyone who likes this fic has some kind of update even if it's just a small one.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil does buy him ice-cream but it doesn’t last long, too much teasing and laughter resulting is Dan smearing his Ice cream on Phil’s face and Phil shrieking in disgust, tackling Dan to the ground his own ice-cream forgotten. Now they sit together on the grass, leaning heavily on each others shoulders. Dan think’s about the feel of Phil by his side, his head spinning with so many thoughts that he feels like he needs to do something, say something before he bursts.

‘Phil’ he says quietly not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Phil turns his head in response and their sitting so close that they’re barely inches apart , he should pull back, but he doesn’t. And then Dan does something reckless, thinking fuck it for the tenth thousand time since he landed in Vegas and he leans in across the few inches separating them and kisses him, light and gentle and barely for a second, but it’s enough to make his heart race. And when Dan pulls away he’s ready for the rejection, ready to hear the words that will shatter every part of Dans world because Phil is everything. He’s in every precious memory, every little stolen glance and loud laughter at 2am and Dan doesn’t know how he’ll pull him self together after this when he’s been so thoroughly pulled apart.

‘Dan looks at me’ Phil says, his voice barely there but Dan complies anyway. There’s a soft smile playing on Phil’s face and before Dan has time to register that expression to file it away and categorise it in his ‘the many facial expression of Phil Lester’ file that he has memorised, the expression shirts into something more serious, one that Dan can decipher. Phil leans back in and Dan barely moves, can barely breath for fear of scaring Phil away. He’s so close that Dan can see all the different specs of blue in Phil's eyes, the little freckles dotting his skin.

‘I need to know if you meant to do that, this cant be a joke, because If you think this is funny-‘ Phil starts

‘Oh for fuck sake Phil’ he says part in disbelief and part in frustration. He leans into kiss Phil again and this time he doesn’t keep it gentle, he makes it real and hungry. Too much teeth and tongue but perfect all the same because it’s Phil he’s kissing. He bring’s his hands to cup Phil's face, eager and wanting, only pulling away when he needs air, bringing his forehead to rest against Phil, breathing heavily.

‘Never doubt if my feelings for you are real’ Dan says.

Phil pulls back slightly and Dan feels the bitter sting of rejection ‘your feelings for me?’

‘Oh come one Phil, don’t play dumb’ Dan says defecting back to his jokes, reminding himself he needs to protect himself.

‘I’m not playing dumb, Dan what are you -

‘I love you, okay’ he yells, all of his emotions finally bubbling out, he gets up pushing off from the grass, trying to escape, his pulse hammering in his ear. He makes it three quick paces before Phil's on him grabbing his arm and spinning him close. Dan's head is spinning

‘Don't’ be an asshole, it doesn’t suit you’ Dan spits and he vaugey wonders how odd they must look in their costume arguing like this. 

’You don’t have to give me the it’s not you it's me speech’ he carries on ‘the old I really want to focus on my career right now or are you going with I don’t want to ruin our friendship because I’m pretty sure I just did that’.

He tries to turn away ashamed at his outburst but Phil keeps his grip on his arm and Dan can do nothing but stand there. He deflates eventually, adrenaline gone and nothing but a hallow sinking feeling left.

‘What do you wan’t Phil?’ he asks not maliciously this time, because even after Phil broke his heart he still has the obsessive need to put Phil first, make sure he’s alright, he hates him self for that. Phil remains silent, finally letting go of his arm and Dan turns again, and starts to walk away, wanting desperately to go and hide from the world, preferably with one of Tyler’s margaritas, okay five of Tyler’s margaritas and pretend this whole thing never happened. 

‘I love you, okay’ Phil shouts at him, before Dan can get too far, he stops dead at hearing his own words said back to him, turning towards Phil again, not daring to believe.

‘ I thought this was all a joke and then you kissed me again and I thought this is it, this is my chance. Then you did what you always do, every fucking time Dan. You think you don’t deserve someone who loves you, like it’s such a strange concept that anyone could ever love you. So you put up these walls of sarcasm and wit, so no one can get close enough to see what a caring, smart and funny little shit you really are. Expect it didn’t work Dan, I'm here and I see you and god damn it I love you’

Phil’s breathless from yelling and Dan doesn’t care that this is straight out of a romance novel, he closes the space between them and this will be the last time that space ever exists. And this time it’s Phil that kisses him, passionately and most importantly full of love and Dan thinks he must of been an idiot not to of done this a long time ago. When Phil pulls back, they're both grinning and he gives a purposeful look at Dan’s wildcat jersey and says

‘Does this make me your Gabriella?’ and Dan thinks he must be really fucking lucky to get this nerd as his husband. 

Later they’ll tell Tyler and he’ll laugh hysterically and say ‘So operation seduce phil was successful huh?’ and Phil will look at him bugged eyed and say ‘you cant of been trying to seduce me, I was trying to seduce you!’

And eventually they’ll go home and Dan will worry that England means he can’t have this, that what happened in Vegas really will stay in Vegas. And Phil will take his hand, the gold bands sitting proudly on their fingers, and whisper ‘I love you, okay’. And Dan will squeeze his hand and whisper ‘okay’ pouring as much love and devotion into the word as he can.

But for now they’’ll stay there in a park in Vegas not caring where they were or what was going to happen because they finally had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd it's done! Thank you for everyone who stuck with this fic, it was always meant to be just a short Drabble of a thing but I'm really glad it got the support to turn it into this baby. As always I don't claim to be a perfect writer and this has always been un-beta'd, it really was just a bit of fun. 
> 
> Till the next fic guys x

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero writing skills, please don't hate me.


End file.
